Mi vida en Hogwarts
by ragnarus-san
Summary: Dedicada a mi amiga tanis que la quiero muchisimo.Chapter 3, como prometi, ya lo subi, espero les guste, ahora la peticion son tres reviews de diferentes personas para que llegue el chapter 4 xD. Disfruten. Para aclaraciones en mi profile.
1. Dudas

Me encontraba en un sucio callejon arrinconado por dos sujetos encapuchados, era ya muy tarde,la penumbra de la noche cubria todo, no lograba divisar los rostros de mis atacantes, pero podria jurar que sacaron un especie de rama y recitaron algo. Despues de eso solo vi un destello y desperte aqui, en una especie de hospital, me pregunto que habra pasado...por lo que veia eso estaba apunto de descubrir.

Mire alrededor y dije---Que lugar mas acogedor, aunque tiene un aspecto lugubre me da una sensación de seguridad. Me pregunto donde estare...

A la distancia se escuchaban los pasos de aparentemente una mujer que portaba tacones altos quien se acercaba cada vez mas pero se detuvo atras de la puerta de madera. Al parecer estaba acompañada por un varon de voz algo ronca que parecia ser algo robusto, este ultimo traia unas botas por el tosco impacto en el suelo y sonidillo ocasionado por el constante rosar de la piel de las botas con el pie del sujeto.

Me disponia a escuchar solo murmullos...

Tenemos que explicarle el asunto  
-dijo Hagrid.

Madame Maxime con un suave tono de voz  
contesto-pero las reglas lo prohiben, tu  
mejor que nadie deberias saber que  
no podemos tener contacto con los  
muggles sin autorización.

Pero-replico Hagrid- el fue atacado por  
los mortifagos y tu sabes que ellos  
nunca dejan a su presa h..

Hasta que lo matan, lo se-interrumpio  
Madame Maxime.

Entonces no piensas advertirlo  
de los peligros que le esperan?  
Acaso lo dejaras a su suerte?  
-respondio Hagrid estrepitosamente

Madame Maxime solo guardo silencio.

De pronto escuche un crujido, la perilla de la puerta habia sido girada accionando el mecanismo de la puerta y produciendo ese sonido, accion seguida de un rechinante deliz de la puerta que se abria lentamente dejando ver a dos personas entrar.

Gire la mirada para ver a un sujeto bastante grande con una tupida barba, tenia un rostro amigable, aunque ropas algo gastadas y no muy elegantes, pero se notaba que eran comodas, seguramente se dedicaria a algo complejo. Al contrario la señora que lo seguia se vea muy conservada, cerca de 45 años aunque daba la impresión de tener muchos mas, ella vestia de una manera muy elegante con un vestido algo ajustado pero con holanes al final.

Ellos se acercaron a donde estaba yo y guardaron silencio por unos instantes.

Dónde me encuentro?-pregunte rapidamente

La señora hizo un gesto de desprecio y se digno a decir- por eso no soporto a los muggles, son demasiado curio...-fue interrumpida bruscamente.

Yo dudoso pregunte-muggle? qué es eso?

El robusto hombre me contesto despues de un momento.

Muggle es la forma en la que nos dirigimos a las personas que no poseen ninguna especie de poder magico-dijo lenta y agradablemente.

Hagrid!!!-vocifero la señora- te dije que no dijeras nada!

En ese momento supe que el robusto, bonachon y barbudo sujeto se llamaba Hagrid...pero no es lo unico que descubri, aunque estaba algo confundido...

Pero Maxime, no podemos dejarlo a la deriba, es inhumano!-contesto algo molesto Hagrid.

Madame Maxime contesto estrepitosamente- Conoces las reglas y si no piensas obedecerlas sera mejor que te retires!.

El robusto sujeto titubeo pero finalmente contesto- Pero...de acuerdo, no insistire mas, pero tu cargaras en la conciencia la muerte de este joven.

Mas tardo en decir esto el sujeto que respondia al nombre de Hagrid, desaparecio de la habitacion por aquella vieja y rechinante puerta.

Yo seguia pensando aquella frase que menciono "Hagrid" de que los muggles era sujetos sin poderes magicos...magia? que no era un cuento de niños? solo trucos planeados por una persona para entretener a la gente?. Tambien me interesaba saber el porque menciono que mi vida corria peligro, deseaba saberlo pero esa señora, esa tal Maxime lo habia corrido...

De pronto senti una mirada que se clavaba en mi brindadome una sensación molesta por lo que tuve que voltear y reponder...

Qué quiere?-dije directamente.

Que clase de educación es esa jovencito, que no sabes que debes respetar a tus mayores? -respondio madame maxime.

Solamente hice una mueca y di media vuelta recostandome completamente en la cama en la que me encontraba.

Ofendida la señora dijo- Mañana te vas, asi que empaca tus cosas de una vez, estas estan bajo la cama-enfadada se retiro de la habitación.

Yo ignore la orden de momento y segui recostado pensando mas profundamente eso de la magia...de niño nunca crei en nada de eso, pero era una de las unicas explicaciones que se podia dar a el porque estaba ahi.

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormido...

Unas horas despues, se iniciaba un día nuevo, eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana. Mi sueño fue truncado por un apabullante sonido parecido a un graznido de una especie de lechuza, cosa que corrobore al abrir los ojos y notar a una enorme lechuza blanca.

Exaltado me levante y la lechuza solo retrocedio, y volvio a graznar y agito la cabeza velozmente haciendome notar que llevaba una especie de carta, acerque mi mano cuidadosamente y tome la carta, al instante la lechuza se marcho.

La carta decia lo siguiente:

_De momento no te puedo decir quien soy yo, pero deberas confiar en mi si quieres sobrevivir, reunete conmigo en dos horas en la Sala de los Menesteres. Esta se encuentra en el septimo piso cerca del tapiz de Barnabas el chiflado._


	2. La persecución

Me preguntaba si seria una broma cuando en la lejania un estruendoso sonido interrumpio mi meditación...

Alguien a atacado Hogwarts!!-asustados  
decian unos jovenes uniformados.

Estos corrian por todos lados  
asustados.

Son los mortifagos!-gritaban los mas  
jovenes.

Empezaron a llegar muchas personas  
de una edad considerable a  
enfrentarce a los sujetos que entraban  
por los escombros del muro.

Dos hombres encapuchados llegaron  
y rapidamente sacaron sus varitas.

Se que no tienen el mejor concepto de  
nosotros-dijo uno de los encapuchados-  
pero intentaremos ser "civilizados"  
como ustedes dicen.

Solo venimos por el muggle-dijo el otro-  
si nos lo dan inmediatamente no  
les ocasionaremos problemas.

Aparecio una dama bastante  
grande la cual dijo...

Considerence afortunados mortifagos,  
ya que por esta ocasión  
tenemos que darles lo que piden.  
-señalando un sitio menciono-  
el muggle se encuentra en  
aquella habitación, puden ir  
y llevarselo.

Es usted muy coherente señora  
-semi sonrio uno de los sujetos-  
ha salvado muchas vidas este  
día- giro la cabeza y vio a su  
compañero- vamonos.

Los dos encapuchados se dirigieron  
a la habitación que estaba diseñada  
para ser el hospital de la escuela.

Mientras esto sucedia todos  
susurraban cosas acerca  
de lo que hizo la señora.

En cuanto habia escuchado el sonido, me levante rapidamente de la cama y me asome por la ventana para apreciar la fuente del sonido, vi a la muchedumbre alrededor de esos sujetos encapcuhados, identicos a los que me habian atacado aquella noche, por lo que tome de nuevo la tarjeta y regrese a la cama por mi maleta.

Sabia que algo malo iba a suceder por lo que me dispuse a hacerle caso a la tarjeta. Sali de la habitación para dar a un enorme pasillo. Mire a todos lados, pero no parecia haber escaleras solo muchas puertas. Asi que opte por correr a la izquierda...

Los sujetos se notaban molestos.

Esa maldita bruja nunca nos  
dijo que este lugar fuera tan  
grande!-grito uno de ellos.

Deja de quejarte y apurate  
a llegar, tu sabes como son  
los muggles-dijo el otro-  
se asustan y corren a  
esconderce.

Medito unos instantes el  
mortifago y contesto-  
tienes muchas razón  
hay que apurarnos.

Los sujetos apretaron el paso  
perdiendose en uno de las tantas  
escaleras que habian.

Al estar corriendo un rato en la misma dirección al fin di con lo que se podria llamar las escaleras, y empece a subirlas aunque senti una especie de movimiento y al asomarme vi que las escaleras se estaban moviendo, eso me dejo pasmado.

Cuando volvi en mi, escuche un grito.

Ahi esta!! -grito un encapuchado-  
ahi esta el muggle!.

Si, ya lo vi, tras el!-apunto  
su varita- _Immobilus!_

Un pequeño destello salio de la rama que sostenia y mi cuerpo se bloqueo, no podia moverme, asustado empece a gritar por ayuda.

Vamos!-dijo el otro mientras subian las  
escaleras para llegar a mi.

De pronto una sensacion calida y tibia recorrio mi cuerpo y pude moverme, asi que inmediatamente segui subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar el 5to piso, vi a mi alrededor y ellos estaban muy cerca de mi.

Pero como logro anular mi  
hechizo!-grito uno de ellos.

Empujando a su compañero-  
No lo se, pero no es momento  
para esas cosas, tenemos  
que deshacernos de el, asi  
que muevete!

Segui corriendo por el pasillo y vi una puerta ligeramente abierta, asi que entre en ella y atranque la puerta con el escritorio que se encontraba dentro. El salon en el que me estaba parecia vacio. Me detuve un instante a pensar como salir de la situacion en la que termine por azares del destino.

Ellos pronto llegaran-caminando de un lado a otro- como escapare de ellos ahora-volteando a todos lados.

El meterme en ese salon no fue una de mis mejores ideas, era como una prisión no tenia mucho espacio, ni como salir de la habitación.

Estoy perdido, esos hombres acabaran conmigo!-recostandoce en la pared-aunque no me explico como me paralizó...

Se escucho un ruido en la puerta, estaba seguro que eran ellos.


	3. Primeras indagaciones

-forzando la puerta- Maldito  
mocoso, abreme ahora mismo!

-lo detiene- No seas tonto, usa un  
hechizo -se cruza de brazos-

-lo mira- Tienes razon, que  
tonto he sido, retrocede un  
poco -dijo el mortifago-  
_Bombarda!_

Una explosión hizo añicos la puerta ke me distanciaba de ellos, tenia que pensar en algo rapido si no ese salon seria mi tumba. Voltee a todos lados y de pronto fije mi vista en mi salvación, la ventana!.

Corri hacia ella y me sali cuidadosamente por ella, me mantuve de pie unos instantes en la cornisa para equilibrarme.

El chico escapa -grito uno-  
apresurate -entrando por el  
agujero de la puerta-

Eso haria si no estuviera  
este maldito escritorio en  
medio!

Solo atacalo -le dijo a su compañero-

-el afirmo con la cabeza y señalo  
al joven con su varita- _depulso!_

Gire la mirada solo unos instantes para ver a mis perseguidores cuando una increible fuerza me empujo fuera de la cornisa en la que estaba, escazamente me pude sostener de las ultimas tejas de la orilla, aunque el crujido de estas y color no me daba buena espina. Al parecer estaban muy viejas ya.

Vamos Alan, yo se que tu puedes -me repetia mientras estaba colgado en esas tejas- Debo llegar a el septimo piso...

A donde fue? -pregunto uno-

Por la ventana -contesto-

-lo sujeto de los hombros-  
Y lo detuviste?

Lo avente de la cornisa y a  
esta altura dudo que haya  
sobrevivido.

Asegurate! -grito mientras  
caminaba impaciente-

Porque es tan importante  
que eliminemos a ese muggle?  
-contesto mientras se acercaba  
a la ventana-

Se escucho un ruido proveniente de afuera,  
el mortifago se asomo para descubrir al  
chico colgado de la cornisa, solo gruño y aviso  
a su compañero.

Demonios! -dije- ahora que hago, ya saben que estoy aqui -intente subir a la cornisa- ahhh, no puedo!

Los dos mortifagos acababan de salir por la ventana y estaban parados justo enfrente de mi y se me quedaron viendo.

Nos diste muchos problemas -dijo uno de ellos- pero ya no habra mas juegos -me señalo con su varita el otro- esta vez acabaremos contigo.

_Avada kedavra -_la punta de la varita se ilumo de un tono verdoso_- desaparece como estas palabras..._

Cerre los ojos, crei que estaba perdido cuando senti un jalon brusco en mis piernas y termine azontando en el suelo. Abri los ojos lentamente y vi que estaba en un pasillo, sorprendido me asome a todos lados y escuche un ruidillo, una especie de murmuro...

Qui...ta...te de en..ci..ma...-dijo una voz algo grave.

Me asome abajo y lo primero que note fue el tono rojo del cabello del joven, me quite de encima de el y lo ayude a pararse, este solo se sacudio un poco y me dijo.

Apurate no tenemos mucho tiempo -hecho a correr- sigueme.

Pero quien eres tu? -siguiendo al joven- a donde vamos?

Vamos con un amigo, y mi nombre te lo dire cuando salgamos de esta...

Pero...que paso!? -mirando a  
a todos lados-

Podria jurar que le lance el hechizo  
-viendo su varita- a menos que...

Ese maldito niño se nos volvio  
a escapar!!! -grito el otro-

Es lo mas probable, no pudo haber ido  
muy lejos -asomandose-

Insisto, porque es tan importante  
matar ese muggle? -le dijo a su  
compañero-

Su compañero lo ignoro.

-tomo a su compañero de la tunica-  
respondeme!

Porque ese niño no es un muggle  
-volteando la mirada-

Pero a que te refieres con eso!?  
-dijo el compañero exaltado-

Ese niño tiene la sangre de  
nuestro amo corriendo por  
sus venas...


End file.
